Stranded
by flyersfan3588
Summary: Just a fluffy oneshot I came up with for a challenge over on the boneyard.  BB, what else!


**Just a cute little one-shot I came up with for a challenge we have on the boneyard. I hope you like it!**

"We're lost."

Booth's hands tightened their grip on the steering wheel, frustration evident in his voice. "For the last time, Bones, we're not lost!"

Brennan shook her head. "But you said this would be a shortcut, Booth. And since we've been driving around for hours, when we could have been back in DC already..."

"Just a little miscalculation, Bones!"

They had been coming back from investigating a case in West Virginia, and traffic had been terrible. Booth had decided to save a little time, but he had misjudged just how long his 'shortcut' really was. It was now close to midnight, they were tired and irritable, and he was quickly getting frustrated.

She rolled her eyes. "'Little' miscalculation?"

Booth sighed. "Look, Bones, I know where we are, okay? That side road we just passed leads to my uncle's hunting cabin." He threw her a glance. "We'll be home soon, I promise."

The words were no sooner out of his mouth, when the SUV started making a loud noise, and smoke started pouring out from under the hood. "Dmn!" Booth swore and pulled to the side of the road.

Turning off the engine, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This is not what he needed right now. He opened his eyes and turned to her, bracing himself for the confrontation he knew was to come. "Bones..."

"So, got any more bright ideas?"

Booth shrugged. At least she wasn't yelling at him. Yet. "Well..." He looked out at into the night. "We're not going to get a tow truck out here at this hour."

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Booth." She shook her head, but she couldn't help but smile. She really wasn't mad at him, she couldn't be. He looked so...guilty.

"I'm sorry, Bones."

"It's okay, Booth." She unbuckled her seatbelt and opened her door. "I guess your uncle's cabin it is, then." She got out of the SUV, then turned and looked at Booth, who was still sitting in the same spot, staring at her. "Booth? Are you coming?"

"Um, yeah." He reached around to the backseat, grabbing his flashlight, then opened his door and got out, walking around the car to her. "Are you sure about this, Bones? I could probably call Hodgins and Angela to come get us."

"And we'd be waiting here an hour, at least, then another hour to get home." She looked at him expectantly. "The cabin's not far, is it?"

He shook his head. "No, just about a half mile up the road." He put his hand on the small of her back, guiding her toward the dirt road.

They walked in silence, their footsteps crunching on the gravel. It was so quiet, the flashlight illuminating the trees surrounding them. The sky was dark, no light from the moon to guide their way.

They had just reached the clearing, and they could just make out the outline of the cabin, when the first raindrop hit them. They looked at each other a moment, then broke into a run, as the heavens opened, dumping buckets of rain down on them.

By the time they made it up onto the porch, they were both soaked to the skin. Booth grabbed the key from over the doorframe, and unlocked the door. "Come on, let's get inside."

Booth guided her inside, then shut the door. "Stay here. I'll get some candles, and try to find some dry clothes." He walked away, the flashlight guiding his way.

Brennan looked around, trying to adjust her eyes to the darkness. She could just make out a few scattered pieces of furniture. She carefully made her way around the sofa, towards what she hoped was a fireplace.

Booth came back, carrying some candles, and a lighter. He set about lighting the candles, placing them around the room. When he was done, he turned to her. "I'm sorry, Bones." He took her hand and led her into the only bedroom. "I could only find a t-shirt, but at least it's dry."

She took the shirt he offered. "Thanks."

He noticed her shiver. "Look, I'm going to get a fire started." He walked out, giving her privacy to change.

She quickly peeled off her soaked clothes, then pulled the t-shirt over her head. It reached her knees, but it was dry, and it smelled faintly of Booth. Running her fingers through her wet hair, she opened the door and stepped out into the living room.

Booth put another log on the fire he had started in the fireplace, then stood up and turned to her.

Brennan's breath caught as she looked at him. He had removed his shirt, and the flickering firelight cast shadows over his muscular chest. His hair was still damp, and a few drops of water fell onto his skin. She watched, fascinated, following the trail they made down his body.

Booth looked at her, trying to read the expression in her eyes. "Bones? Are you okay?" He slowly walked toward her, his eyes never leaving her face. "Temperance?"

She watched him come toward her, mesmerized. "I..." She stopped as he reached her. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart.

He reached out and brushed his fingers lightly down her cheek. "Temperance?"

Brennan looked up into his eyes. "Booth, I..." Her words were cut off as he leaned down, his lips softly brushing against hers. The light touch sent her senses reeling. She reached out, sliding her hands up his chest, and hooked them around his neck, pulling him closer.

Booth's pulse raced at her touch. His body was on fire, and the passion that was there, always so close to the surface whenever she was near, exploded in him. He deepened the kiss, nibbling her bottom lip, his tongue seeking entrance. She moaned, and opened her mouth to him, her tongue meeting his. His hands roamed her body, sliding up underneath her shirt, caressing her back as she moaned with pleasure.

Minutes seemed like hours, and he finally pulled back, staring into her eyes. "Temperance?"

She shivered at her name on his lips, asking the question she knew had been on both of their minds for months. "Yes" she whispered, pulling him back to her, capturing his lips with hers in a slow sensual kiss.

**There you go! Shirtless Booth, water, what's not to love! lol!**


End file.
